fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Capcom Fighting X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Capcom Fighting series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes an interaction between the Capcom Fighting series with the Tekken series (Street Fighter X Tekken Special Edition section). Capcom Fighting All-Stars: Code Holders Capcom Fighting All-Stars: Code Holders was the intended first entry in the Capcom Fighting series. It received only a brief loketest in September 2002 before negative reception led to its cancellation. Capcom Fighting All-Stars featured four characters from the Street Fighter series: Ryu, Chun-Li, Charlie and Alex. Ryu Ryu, the main protagonist and playable character since the original Street Fighter, was the first obvious inclusion. Ryu's design is unchanged from his classic look consisting of a white gi and a red headband, and his moveset was mostly untouched. Ryu had his classic Hadouken, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, together with the fire-based Shakunetsu Hadouken, as his Special Moves. His Super Arts were the Shinkuu Hadouken, Denjin Hadouken (a move first introduced in Street Fighter III) and Shin Shoryuken, and his Dramatic Finish was the "Kaze no Kobushi" (Fist of Wind), a powerful forward-thrusting fist he first used in the Street Fighter III: Ryu Final manga. Ryu's 2nd player costume changed his gi to dark gray and his headband to white, a palette based on his 2P color in Street Fighter II. Chun-Li Much like Ryu, Chun-Li was the other obvious inclusion as part of Capcom's crossover roster. Chun-Li also sports a 3D recreation of her iconic design wearing a blue qipao and ox horns, and her movelist included three basic Special Moves: the projectile Kikoken, the rising kick-based attack Tenshokyaku and the Lightning Kick/Hyakuretsu Kyaku. Her Super Arts were the Hoyokusen from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, the Hazan Tenshokyaku and the Kikosho (both first introduced in Street Fighter Alpha). Her Dramatic Finish was the Geki Kikosho, an original move. Chun-Li's 2nd player costume was an original color change, turning her blue qipao into a bright orange. Charlie (Nash) Charlie (Nash in Japan) was the third Street Fighter representative, coming from the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series. As all others before, Charlie resembles his debut self from the Alpha series, and he had the two basic moves he and Guile share: the Sonic Boom and Somersault Shell. His Super Arts included two from Alpha (Somersault Justice, Crossfire Blitz) and the Sonic Typhoon, a move in which he created a large Sonic Boom in front of him. His Dramatic Finish was the original move Sonic Beat Execution, a long string of hits ending in a Sonic Typhoon. Charlie's 2nd player costume was a simple color change, turning his orange vest red and his green pants brown, similar to his debut 2P color in Street Figher Alpha. Alex Alex was the fourth and last Street Fighter character, the main protagonist in the Street Fighter III sub-series. Unlike the others, Alex's design was not based on his default appearance, but was instead taken from his ending in Street Fighter III where he's seen wearing a brown bomber jacket, with his default shirtless look being relegated to the 2nd player costume. Alex's moveset, on the other hand, was transplanted mostly intact, including all his wrestling moves and his three Super Arts (Boomerang Raid, Stungun Head Butt and Hyper Bomb). His dramatic Finish was an original move called "FATAL AIR SLASHER". Other references In 2016 a lot of details about the cancelled game were revealed through the official Capcom Fighters Network site, including the fact Akuma was one of two planned characters who were never officially revealed. Only his artwork was published online however, there are no screenshots nor other material showing how he'd have appeared or played in-game. Capcom Fighting Evolution Capcom Fighting Evolution (or Capcom Fighting Jam in Japan and Europe) was a "salvaged" version of All-Stars released following its cancellation, although it bears little resemblance to it, being a 2D fighting game with several different game systems. The game systems are 5 in total and determine the character's gameplay style, as they are based on previous fighting games by Capcom: Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alpha, Street Fighter III, Darkstalkers and Red Earth. Each system is represented by 4 characters from the series. Ingrid also appears as the only original character from Capcom Fighting All-Stars to survive the transition, fighting with a system exclusive to her. Street Fighter II system The Street Fighter II system is the most basic of the five, following the style of Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Characters have a single 1-level Super Combo gauge and two Super Combos to use, but they can't air block or dash. Characters in this system are Ryu, Zangief, Guile and M.Bison (Vega in Japan). The hidden character Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki) also uses an altered version of this system with a lot of extra abilities such as air blocking, dashing, parrying, chain combos and Guard Cancels. Despite being based on Street Fighter II, none of the characters use the original sprites from said game: Ryu and Bison use their sprite set from Capcom vs. SNK: Millenium Fight 2000, Guile's sprite set is from the Alpha series, Zangief has his sprite set from Alpha 2 but with a redrawn face and Shin Akuma's sprite is taken from Capcom vs. SNK 2. Most of these characters use the same moves they had in Street Fighter II with a few exceptions and omissions, most notably having 2 Super Combos instead of 1. CFE_Ryu_art.png|Ryu artwork CFE_Zangief_art.png|Zangief artwork CFE_Guile_art.png|Guile artwork CFE_Bison_art.png|M. Bison artwork CFE_Shin_Akuma_art.png|Shin Akuma artwork Street Fighter Alpha system The Street Fighter Alpha system is more versatile than the others, based mostly on Street Fighter Alpha 2. It works with a 1-level Custom Combo gauge which allows characters to perform either a Super Combo or a Custom Combo as in Alpha 2. Besides this, this system also includes the ability to air block and perform recovery rolls (Alpha Counters). Characters in this system are Guy, Rose, Sakura and Karin, all in their Street Fighter Alpha 3 sprites. All characters have most of their moves from the Alpha series, outside of a few missing Super Combos. CFE_Guy_art.png|Guy artwork CFE_Rose_art.png|Rose artwork CFE_Sakura_art.png|Sakura artwork CFE_Karin_art.png|Karin artwork Street Fighter III system The Street Fighter III system is the more technical and balanced of the five, based on Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. It features a 2-level Super Art gauge, and unlike the source characters have access to all Super Arts instead of having to choose one before battle. This system also has access to EX Specials, the ability to power-up a Special Move for a bit of gauge; high jumps and the parry feature allowing them to avoid an enemy's attack and open them up for a counterattack. Characters in this system are Chun-Li, Alex, Urien and Yun, all in their sprite set from 3rd Strike. All characters have their movesets transplanted mostly intact, although motions and properties have been changed around, so certain tricks and combos that work in 3rd Strike don't work here. CFE_Chunli_art.png|Chun-Li artwork CFE_Alex_art.png|Alex artwork CFE_Urien_art.png|Urien artwork CFE_Yun_art.png|Yun artwork Cameos Although all stages in the game are original, a number of them include characters from Street Fighter making background cameos. Stage cameos from left to right include: * Hong Kong: Fei Long and Yang together with Hoimei and Shaomei, his and his brother Yun's childhood friends. * Japan Street: Dan, Makoto, Maki, E. Honda and Ibuki. Cammy also appears in the background as part of a signboard. * Jungle: Oro can be seen hanging from the right side of the stage in a sleeping bag. * Myanmar: Adon, Sagat and Dhalsim. * New York: Hugo, Cammy, Dee Jay, Birdie, Sean Matsuda, Ken Masters, Charlie, T.Hawk and Cody. Sodom can be seen in a background wall on the left and the boxer Balrog on a metal shuttle on the right, both as graffiti; and Q's silhouette can be seen very far standing in one of the rooftops. CFE_hong_kong_stage.jpg|Hong Kong stage Cfe_japan_stage.jpg|Japan stage CFE_jungle_stage.jpg|Jungle stage CFE_myanmar_stage.jpg|Myanmar stage CFE_New_York_stage.jpg|New York stage Capcom Fighting Evolution also features endings for each characters, obtained after defeating Pyron (from Darkstalkers) at the end of Arcade Mode. Endings are simple drawings in the style of comic book pages detailing a short event happening to the winning character. A few endings also include appearance of other Street Fighter characters as well: * Felicia's ending has appearances of R. Mika, Elena, Ibuki and Effie (Necro's girlfriend) as they dance with her on stage. * M. Bison's ending has all 12 Dolls and the Four Kings (Balrog, Vega and Sagat) observing as Bison battles and beats Gill. After they leave, Gill ressurects himself and is joined by his assistant Kolin. * Guile's ending features his family Amy and Julia standing with him. * Alex's ending includes a cameo of his mentor Tom and Tom's daughter Patricia on his ringside as he battles Mike Haggar. * Pyron's ending includes appearances of Charlie, Ken Masters, Dudley, and Sean, all about to fight the cosmic being after he defeated the Street Fighters in the game. * Sakura's ending has her beating up Dan and meeting with her friend Kei Chitose. * Urien's ending includes a cameo from Twelve and the minor Street Fighter III NPC Dr. Woo. Other references Another gameplay system was planned to be implemented for the game, based on the original Street Fighter. Its intended character roster included Eagle (with his sprite from Capcom vs. SNK 2), Retsu (with original sprites in what was meant to be his debut as a playable character) and a younger Sagat (sporting a new sprite set with his chest scar removed, as he was meant to be Sagat before Ryu inflicted the wound). This was eventually scrapped due to time constrains. There are a few nods to other Street Fighter media in Demitri's Midnight Bliss move when used on certain characters: * When used on Ryu, he is turned into a little indian girl holding a milk tank. This is based on a similar girl who is saved by Ryu in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. * When used on Chun-Li, she's transformed into her appearance from the Street Fighter Alpha sub-series. * When used on Sakura, she appears wearing a long red gym jacket and spats. This look for Sakura was first seen at the end of the Sakura Ganbaru! manga, and has since made appearances in mainline Street Fighter games. * In rare occassions, instead of turning Alex into a female version of himself Demitri will transform him into Street Fighter III minor character Patricia, his childhood friend and daughter of his mentor Tom. Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX An upgraded port of Street Fighter Alpha 3 for the PlayStation Portable, Alpha 3 MAX features Ingrid as one of its new playable characters, making her jump from Capcom Fighting Evolution mostly intact. Ingrid Ingrid was the only new character added to Alpha 3 MAX, following the inclusion of Eagle, Yun and Maki in the Game Boy Advance port (the three of which came from Capcom vs. SNK 2). Ingrid's sprite set is unchanged from Capcom Fighting Evolution, and her moveset is largely the same from it and its predecessor Capcom Fighting All-Stars, save for the loss of her Dramatic Finish "Sun Octopus". Ingrid's backstory, on the other hand, has nothing to do with the plot introduced in All-Stars, and makes no reference to the Code Holders or the other original characters. In Alpha 3 MAX, Ingrid is treated as a very mysterious entity on a quest to reclaim her power, which she states is what Bison calls Psycho Drive, part of the machine M. Bison uses to channel his Psycho Power, and in her story the Drive's core resembles the golden crest Ingrid wears in her hair. During her story Ingrid displays several powerful abilities, such as being able to read minds, stop the Satsui no Hadou in Ryu effortlessly and travel through time, but what or who exactly is she is never expanded upon, outside a comment from her stating she "came from the stars". After beating Bison, she reclaims her power and leaves with the entire Psycho Drive, stating her next stop will be the year 201X. Street Fighter X Tekken Special Edition The Special Edition release of Street Fighter X Tekken includes a prequel comic book detailing the origin of the game's central plot device, the mysterious Pandora object that came from outer space. In the comic one can see Pandora's creator, a female cosmic entity always shown as a hollow/transparent silhouette, as she speaks about having watched and being entertained by mortals for a long time and how she decides to present them Pandora as a gift, interested in seeing how all the fighters would battle each other for a chance to obtain a small portion of the cosmic power she has mastered. Although not adressed directly the figure in the comic strongly resembles Ingrid as the shadow features similarly-long hair and large circles on her hair (her golden crests) as well as showing her wearing a schoolgirl uniform that greatly resembles hers, with details such as the large ribbon on her chest and the long shoulder sleeves. Shadaloo Combat Research Institute The "Shadaloo Combat Research Institute" (Shadaloo C.R.I. for short) is a section within the Capcom Fighters Network website which is dedicated to providing official profiles for a large variety of characters in the Street Fighter series, from playable to NPC and those mentioned only in side materials. As Capcom Fighting All-Stars is strongly tied with both Street Fighter and Final Fight, the three original characters D.D., Rook and Ingrid were eventually featured in this section. Instead of being numbered like most other entries, however, the three entries are listed as "Extra Edition", indicating they aren't considered part of the main Street Fighter canon, although the link is still considered in-universe here regardless as the entries are written from the point of view of a Shadaloo grunt. The first profile was for D.D. in August 2, followed by Rook in August 3 and Ingrid in August 4. All profiles reveal elements of the characters' story as planned for Capcom Fighting All-Stars, including their role as Code Holders and elements of their background such as D.D.'s full name (Daisuke Dejima), details unknown until that point. In Ingrid's case, her profile entirely ignores details established on Alpha 3 MAX and focus on her backstory from All-Stars exclusively. The three profiles were released around the same time the Capcom Fighters Network published a few posts and an interview with the director of All-Stars, revealing a lot of extra information about the game's background and never-released official art, most notably the full artwork and appearance of the game's main antagonist Death. SFV_DD.png|D.D. artwork SFV_Rook.png|Rook artwork SFV_Ingrid.png|Ingrid artwork Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition A costume based on Ingrid was released with the release of Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition as paid DLC. The costume is a perfect replica of Ingrid's design and style, and was available for Karin Kanzuki to wear. The choice of Karin was likely because she shares many of the same mannerisms and stylings as Ingrid. The costume was made available for a limited time, and it was only re-released in the Capcom Legend DLC bundle available from December 2018 to January 2019. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Kenji One of the 10 colors included with the Red Earth Kenji costume for Zeku (Color 8) is based on Kenji's darker color uniform and palette as seen in Capcom Fighting Evolution. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links